Urd's Wish
by Sombereyes
Summary: Urd has a bigger family than she lets on. The Sailor Senshi are closer to the gods than they realize. Through the power of a wish, everyone's lives turn upside down, and a battle between heaven and hell begin. Sailor Moon and Ah My Goddess collide. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I found an old dusty fan fiction I started, I had lost it in the abyss of boxes. Stupid me decided to type up the first chapter and post it. I hope you can enjoy it. The thing is nearly complete, so typing it up wouldn't be an issue. anyway, please read and review.

I don't own Sailor Moon, or Ah, My Goddess! (What was I thinking combining the two, I've no clue.)

Chapter 1.

"Aw come on!" Skuld begged once again with her older sisters. "Let me grant just one wish! Just once!" She was getting better with her training now as she sat at the table arguing with her two older, but not exactly wiser sisters. Still a teen, indeed, but she was growing into a fine young woman, no doubts there. Her eyes glimmered with hope as she plead her case, knowing well just who she was up against. "I've been working exceptionally hard, and I just want to try my skills." Looking to her kinder, more soft spoken sister, she awaited an answer. "It can't hurt to just try once, right?"

Over tea and a wonderfully prepared lunch, Belldandy was kind and cheerful, as expected of any goddess of her caliber. The fact she rarely spoke ill of anything made her the clearly obvious choice when it came for such a pleading question. Skuld, though having some minor background in basic magic, still failed in the more pressing art forms. Still, it was perhaps the fact that Skuld showed promise, that gave a possibility for positive answers. "I suppose it is time for her to be formally trained." Belldandy answered slowly at first with finger tracing the rim of her teacup. "We can only teach so much."

After a sip and a sigh, she continued, seemingly having placed much thought into her decision. "We weren't all that much older ourselves, back when we began granting wishes." Belldandy was one of the strongest goddesses, and was also one with an unlimited license. Granted, with her life on earth now permanent, it was highly unlikely she would return to heaven any time soon. "Though, I'm not qualified for taking on apprentices currently, not for the help line. You'd likely need to return home and ask someone who's had more experience."

"You can't be serious!" The eldest, sister rebuked. "Belldandy's only joking kiddo." As if to emphasis her point, she glared at her innocent angelic sister. "Skuld is just a kid, you can't mean that." Without a care, she leaned back in her seat, sizing up the youngest member of their little family. "She's hardly a woman yet, you can't let her got around fulfilling wishes when she's just jail bait." Then, as if the shock faded, and Urd calmed down a bit, she shook her head, her eyes not leaving those of Belldandy. "I know you mean well, but you know just as well as I do, granting wishes isn't just simple magic. Skuld's at least a few hundred years away from that, easily."

"Shut up Urd!" The words were rushed and hotheaded, but Skuld knew part of it was true.  
"What? You know I'm right." The tone was innocent, even if Urd wasn't anything of the sort.  
"You know not all of us grant the type of wishes you do!" That part was true too.

Belldandy sighed as her siblings continued arguing, unsure of how to stop the ruckus at hand. It wasn't as if she could train Skuld formally, but... "Alright, so let me see if I understand the situation." Her tone was that of a mediator, then again, she knew how to handle both of her sisters. "Skuld, you'd like to learn how to grant wishes, is that correct?" With a firm nod of her head, Skuld wordlessly agreed, all the while, Urd was puffing her chest out in annoyance. "Well, you do have a license, meaning you have the clearance to do so. The only thing is, you need approval from someone of higher authority before you grant a wish. I can give you that much."

"So you'll let me grant a wish?" Skuld may have aged, but that childlike wonder still remained, sparkling within hazel eyes.  
"Not just any wish though." Belldandy quickly amended. "Normally, you practice by granting the wishes of goddesses like yourself."  
"Really, why's that?" Skuld learned more things about being a goddess every second, and her ability to be clueless was occasionally astounding.

Urd clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Because," She began, before Belldandy could start. "It wouldn't be smart to have pipsqueaks like you, granting wishes that can't be fixed." Idly she reached forward, taking a piece of candy from the table, unwrapping it slowly. "We can't exactly keep the wish, but that's why we ask for things that are virtually impossible. You can't grant an impossible wish. The Almighty One would put a stop to it. After all, there is a reason we have so much power in the first place. The checks and balances still do apply." With that, she popped the small chocolate into her mouth with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, but what about the wish you granted?" Skuld asked Belldandy. "That should have broken many laws."  
"It did." Belldandy herself was awestruck that the wish had been granted. "But, partly, that was my fault."  
"I'd shut up if I were you." Urd wasn't in the mood for explaining this, it showed.  
"Come on sis!" Skuld begged. "Tell me, please?" Her cute face always worked.

Now, just like every other time, was exactly the same. Belldandy caved. "I wanted it. Inwardly, I had the same wish. I wanted to stay by Keiichi. Part of me wished to see him happy, and it wasn't only because it was my job. The wish shouldn't have gone through, but apparently my motives pushed past the normal laws. The Almighty One let it pass, however, I don't think he was overly fond of it. It counted as a wish, and marked my stay here. However Skuld, normally as a rule, goddesses can't, under any circumstances at all, grant their own wish. The only reason it counted was because I acted in Keiichi's steed."

"I see." Skuld nodded, she was ready and willing to become a fully fledged goddess, much like her sisters. "Tell me, who's wish could I grant..."  
"Well, lets see..." Belldandy nibbled her nail lightly. "I have nothing I can wish for."  
"Well, what about Keiichi?" Skuld began. "Or Megumi?"  
"No way." Urd stomped that idea out quickly. "It must be a goddess."  
"Urd, you should wish for something." Belldandy smiled sweetly.

"What?" She almost spit out the second chocolate she had placed into her mouth. "Me? Why do I have to do it?" The smile on her face told all and Urd grumbled in aggravation. "I don't have a wish. I can't ask for something I don't want." Urd had plenty of things she wanted, but none of them were something her sister could grant her. "Besides, I'm not qualified to have wishes granted to me, remember? I'm of demonic blood. You can't give me a wish."

"You're only half demon." Skuld pushed forth regardless.  
"Still, it doesn't mean it's legal." Urd sighed.  
"When do you ever do anything by the book?" Skuld caught her there.  
"That isn't the point." She was the oldest sister, but that didn't mean anything.

It was Belldandy who held all the cards. "Urd, it will be me who gets into trouble. I'd be the one giving her the authorization to go through with it." Placing a hand on Urd's shoulder, she looked on pleadingly, as if the goddess of light brown tresses could do no wrong. "Please? You know I wouldn't be asking you this unless I truly thought she was ready." It was no small understatement. "It may be risky, but you are also our sister. That has some merit as well. It just must be an impossible wish, that's all."

Between the puppy eyed look from Skuld, and Belldandy's soft words of wisdom, Urd sat quietly. After careful contemplation, she finally gave in. "Fine, but let me think of a wish first." With that she got up, feeling the need to escape the room before anyone else attempted to ask for favors. "Can't believe this." She mumbled. Besides, she needed to make a phone call. Out of annoyance she dialed the number on her phone. She shouldn't be doing this. It was highly punishable. The Almighty One must have turned the other cheek though, because the call actually went through...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter, same disclaimer applies. I figured I'd post the first few chapters today, to see if this story builds an interest before I sit and type out the rest of it since the story is rather long. Please, read and review. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2.

It wasn't easy being a Senshi. Not even for one as calm and collected as Setsuna. Her job was rather simple, watch the gates, over see the universe, and over all, make sure everything went according to plan. She knew there were bigger and larger forces at work, and one of them, sadly, gave her a persistent migraine. If it was because she had been condemned into her own breed of hell, or had been forgiven by the gods to piss off the devils, she was unsure. It didn't matter either way. Everything had a flow, a right way, and a wrong way. She just so happened to be such a person, that she had access to confidential information.

"The little brat doesn't known when to quit, and let me tell you, she isn't going to buy the excuses for much longer. What importance Belldandy see's in training her, I've no idea. I mean, don't get me wrong, Skuld is my sister, and I love her, but she can be so annoying. Wanting to grant wishes at her age! Does she know what she could get into?" Setsuna hadn't expected such a phone call, even with the gift of sight at her disposal. She could merely ask a question, and an answer would come forth in crystal clear images. She needed not anything accept the willpower, and a wish to know.

"Urd..." Yet, with such a gift, came great suffering.  
"I mean, you don't go around letting that little devil girl swing her glaive around just because she wishes it, right?" And not all laws on this earth, were created equal.  
"Urd, not everyone-" The same could be said for the universe.  
"Granting wishes requires more than just-" And, subsequently, the other dimensions.  
"Urd!" Setsuna was one of the few who knew everything she wished.  
"Yes?" She was also one of many, who had no power to stop it.

"Calm down." Setsuna's voice mirrored that statement. She was cool and collected, her voice an annoyed monotone. "Firstly, you're half demon yourself, so I'll warn you in advanced, watch your tongue. Hotaru isn't any more a devil than you are." Then as if she had been listening to the rant beforehand, she offered her expertise in the matter. "There is a reason our mother allowed me the job that she did." She sighed, serving the Almighty was a rather daunting task. "You are my sister, and I understand the plight you carry. I truly do, but it is my job to watch over fate, and like it or not, Skuld has her own path she must follow."

"Come on Sets, I need your help here!" The woman of time and space licked her lips, exasperation nearly tangible, as if she could pluck it from the air, and eat it like a fruit. She closed her eyes for a moment, a wish both silent, and nearly deadly whispered in the wind. Any normal person would have never heard it. Those with the powers of a goddess, and those of demons, they could not only hear the phrase, they bathed themselves in the voice of one as welcoming as this. It was both for good intentions, and a horrid sin. Shares on both sides would be doubled, perhaps even tripled, purely because of such a request.

Finally, Setsuna spoke. "Urd, I can't. You know that." Only she had received the answers she wanted. "The time line is fragile, and ever changing. This is the same for both heaven and hell. You can't possibly expect both to find complete and total perfection. Something simply must falter. Times of glory, and those of ruin come in waves, and cycles. As of now, everything is as it should be, and nothing of extreme detriment will come from the current path in life. I would advise that you consider yourself lucky."

Urd thought on that. Setsuna was right. Nothing was wrong with the universe. That was a rarity. Normally, calamity struck somewhere. "Almighty isn't going to punish you for this." Setsuna was a rare case, and one Urd didn't completely understand. Much like herself, Urd found that Setsuna attracted attention of most unsavory lights, and often because of such power Setsuna had, and the weight of her tasks, she was not only an oddity, but a potentially dangerous one at that. "He kinda likes you, ya know."

A sound of disapproval spilled through Setsuna's lips. "That doesn't mean there wouldn't be other repercussions." A sense of duty was a deeply seeded value. "I wouldn't be able to help you even if you wanted it. I can't simply adjust her fate because you wish for it." That's why Setsuna was most trusted by both factions. She was an impartial servant for many. It was because of this, that her true powers were often gifts from those even stronger than her, and it was no secret that Setsuna had been awarded many pardons for breaking laws of both logic, and spiritual natures. "The blasphemy aside would have me chained into hell for quite a few years. I'm needed in my own endeavors, so for that reason alone, it is an impossible request."

"What do you mean?" Urd knew the balance, laws, and rulers well, but she also knew that this woman, both a mage of time, and a warrior fearless in battle was not a woman easy to be toyed with. "You've done more spontaneous crimes than me, if I so recall." Urd could hear a sigh after that, followed by a small curse. She laughed at that, family ties ran deep after all. "You know, Mother won't always let you off the hook, and I am the chosen daughter..."

It was only after she composed herself that Setsuna explained. "Urd, you are a special child. Your father is a wonderful god. He can control time at a whim, and your sisters can also garner a fraction of that power. Belldandy has the gifts of the present. You have been bestowed with the past, and Skuld has been gifted the future. However, the issue is simple. You, like every other goddess with such power, lack the understanding of the actions you cause. Each false step makes fate change, and that is my job. Reporting the changes, serving under The Almighty, and finally, living at the post my father left me the day he passed on. We are both demonic in one way, Urd. Do not forget the power our mother can unleash."

"I remember, trust me." Then, she sighed at something happening on her end. "Little Skuld is at it again."  
"You should go take care of her." Setsuna was the motherly type, she always had been. "As I should be watching over Hotaru."  
"We should do lunch some time." Urd, always trying to break laws.  
"You know we can't." Setsuna, forever the responsible one.  
"It's been a long time since we saw each other." Still, family was family, and Urd believed in that.  
"Urd...I'm lucky enough I can hear your voice. Not all of us are goddesses you know."  
"I know..."  
"Good, then go watch over your family, as I watch over mine."

They bid their farewell and hung up the phone. Setsuna stretched, her head bothering her as she meandered into the kitchen for some much needed painkiller. "Hades, save me now." It was true, Setsuna did hold powers of the underworld. "Here's to a moment of peace." Sipping from her water glass, and taking two small, white pills, she gazed out the window at a teen she considered her daughter. "She's more of a saint than I am. Always has been, always will be." She spoke it in passing, an amused smirk on her face. "If only Urd could see that."

Family they were. Half sisters by nature. A demonic mother gave Setsuna extremely strong powers, but it was a king of living flesh that gave her the path before her. "Then again, perhaps it was father who was more of a demon, seeking out mistresses at whim like that." She shrugged, it didn't honestly matter. She stepped into the gates, it was time to watch her post. For some reason, she didn't much like the idea of leaving her home, but thought very little of it. After all, what ever it was, she couldn't very well stop it while being a potato on the sofa, now could she?

She thought not.  
Her life was complicated at the least.  
At the most, it became inexplicable.  
Not even she could recall every detail,  
every breath,  
or every moment.  
She could, however, look it up.  
For her, life was a living, breathing document.  
A movie unending.

"I call upon my task, my duties, and my faith, that you may open heaven and show me the gate. It is my truest wish that I step foot on holy ground, please, grant me my request." Her call was as good as picking up a phone here, and often, it was her only way to communicate with other sides of the universe. The amount of time it took varied, and sometimes she would not receive an answer for days, sometimes even weeks. However, that was Setsuna's personal dismay for her personal situation.

She was not a goddess, not even a being close. She wasn't fully a demon either, although her ties were such that they were both forbidden, and greatly feared. Here at the gates, in the utter nothingness shrouded in mist, she found herself home. Well, as close as she could ever become. She could see heaven, it's white purity and lands of beauty. Hell was but a glance away, a second portal, a different path. The gates of time and space held the windows of the universe, and in vivid technicolor, they played out the lives of everyone. Those mortal, and those of higher callings. Her role, one of many, was total and complete servitude for the gods.

Namely, her god...the god of time itself.

Chronos was a man in heaven well known, but also perhaps a little flighty. Often called Aeon, his role was that of eternal time. He looked after it, governed it, but he also respected it. Time was like an infant in a womb. It was something needing to be nurtured, and also something that instilled great anticipation along with worry. It was because of this, the man was called Father Time. However, that was not the vernacular used by Setsuna. She called him Grandfather.

Although, truth be told, she was not related by blood with such a man. She was not a goddess, and the gods were her masters. Still, such a man as he, the god of time, often felt like a father, and treated those as if he were a man with the burdensome role. He fathered many, those who were indebted to the gods found that he was a gracious man. That was why he was loved by those he commanded. Setsuna was not alone in the heartfelt sentiment, there were many who still felt that way. Running to him came as easily for Setsuna, as a bee flies for a flower.

It was then Setsuna heard a loud beep, followed by a voice. "Your request must be accepted by the system force, please state who it is that you are, so you may be placed upon record." Standard protocol was another wonderful, if not paranoia induced ritual used by those in both heaven and hell. The rules seemed not enough, and their world ran by the force of a powerful computer, run equally, and separately, by any and all factions.

A loud clicking receiver told Setsuna that a microphone had been turned on, a recording device likely cataloging her voice, and her reasons for summoning the System Force in the first place."I am Setsuna, the mage of time and space. I am called Sailor Pluto, the guardian of these time gates, and a Sailor Senshi for the Princess Usagi. In service to Chronos and into the light of the Almighty, I bring news of the mortal world, as directed of me from the pacts left behind, and my chain with fate."

A pregnant pause left left a deafening silence for quite a few minuets.

"I am sorry, we must deny the request at this time." The female voice spoke. "No mortal shall be issued passage as of this moment. If you wish, leave a message, or return later." Whilst she seemed pleasant, Setsuna could tell that likely, yet another barrage of wishes had protruded the system. If that happened, it would have easily caused another virus outbreak, quite the common oddity as of late. The little rabbit creatures would spring and multiply by the dozens, and when they did, both heaven and hell fell into complete pandemonium for weeks on end.

"I have no need for a message as of yet. I shall return when summoned. Until then, I shall retire back home. During this time I shall be assuming my second duty, that for my princess, and my post as a both a parent and Sailor Senshi." With a short, but respectful bow, Setsuna turned away from the voice and marched a few steps away, opening the gates again, and returning back into her humbled house where her family life resumed inside. It was a small game for her, but a joy none the less.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will likely be the last chapter I post tonight. I figure that's three chapters, enough to spark interest, if any interest is to be had. Same disclaimers apply, please read and review.

Chapter 3.

"Do you have a wish yet?" Urd rubbed her temple in exasperation. Skuld had been asking that same question for the past three hours. "Do you? Huh? Do you?" She was floating around in glee, happily awaiting her assignment. As a goddess, Skuld had shown a marked improvement, but it wasn't the skill needed for any sort of wish granting. She was still young, and not only by the standards for more explicit wishes. Her attitude would leave her in trouble should someone ask for a wish that could possibly become evil.

"An eager goddess, a good one does not make." Urd quoted from an old passage.  
"What does that mean?" Skuld asked, although she wasn't fully interested.  
"That you can't jump into this, and neither can I." Urd explained, although she dearly wished to get drunk and think about this later.  
"So, you don't have one?" Skuld's eagerness deflated, she hated waiting.

"I honestly don't know yet." The eldest replied, trying to rid herself of her youngest sister. "Do me a favor for now and go find something to build, I need to speak with Belldandy." In fact, Urd did have a wish, an important one. She was in search of the unlimited licensed goddess, finding her in the kitchen. "You got a minuet? I've got a few things I need to ask you about." She asked leaning on the door frame before stepping inside. "Alone Skuld." She ordered the youngest again.

Skuld was acting as a shadow, following Urd around all day, and finally, she relented. "Alright, alright, geez. Just make sure you think of a really good wish!" She left the kitchen, slamming the sliding door behind her, leaving them to stand in the quiet kitchen. The only sounds were the dripping faucet and the oven clicking as it heated up. It was a small space, but that way no one had to speak very loudly. In this situation it was preferable.

"I think I have a wish for her, but I'm not sure if it'll be a good idea or not." Urd leaned on the wall, her arms over her rather large chest. "We all know I've got the most power, but Skuld is getting better as she's getting older. I think formal training should be required." Belldandy was about to say something, she was sure, but Urd jumped quickly to the chase. "Not by us. She needs a different teacher, someone who knows enough about Almighty, someone who can teach her correctly."

"Well, that thought had crossed my mind." The response was light and airy as Belldandy turned back to the stove, stirring the pot in front of her. "The only issue is, even if Skuld is gaining the ability to use more magic, she still needs to rely on her skills. She's always been a wonderful mechanic and her inventions are always above par. She should stick with that. After all, she could go further doing that, than granting mundane wishes." She turned back, facing Urd. She could see something there, the wish was more than a game. "What is it?"

"I..." She sighed, it was hard to explain. "I want to be able to see Setsuna again."  
"The exile?" Urd grimaced when Belldandy used that name.  
"She is not an exile!" She softened then, she knew it hadn't meant to sound that way. "She was just..."  
"I know." Both grew quiet at the mention of the name, the memories still within them.

Belldandy's eyes were filled with inward conflict. "She's from a completely different universal rift." That law was chosen by Almighty himself. Neither of them liked it, but not even they could over ride such an event. It had happened so long ago, Belldandy was still a child when she had heard the stories. "You wouldn't be able to see her, but you are right. It would be risky." Belldandy scratched her head. The wish was impossible, however, it would only remain so at the whims of the ruler himself. "Urd...what is the nature of Setsuna. Is she demonic, or is she a Goddess?"

"She isn't really one or the other." It wasn't easy to talk about her sister, especially since she was the only blood related family Urd had...the only civil one on the demonic side of the family, anyway. "Setsuna is from a different time plane entirely. Where I should have followed in the footsteps placed before me as a demon, Setsuna also took a different path. It's just...her father was the exile, and unfortunately for her, she got stuck with the clean up. Her bloodline will forever remain in servitude."

"I thought so." Belldandy nodded. She didn't know of Setsuna very well, but she knew the stories told of those stationed on earth for governing fate. They were underlings, dogs sent for war at first notice. It wasn't all sunshine and roses up in heaven after all. Not without some sort of manual labor. Valkyries were only the tip of a very corrupt iceberg. "Does she have powers to control fate as she sees fit?"

"More like she has powers forced upon her, and she seemingly acts on them by what she's been ordered to do." Urd sighed. "However, Setsuna is much, much older than I am. In fact, I haven't seen her since I was a baby. I couldn't begin to tell you how many times she's been reborn. All that I know is she'd taken the time to visit me often when I was still in diapers. That was before I was left in heaven though, so she was still granted visits. Mother never cast Setsuna aside." As if a logical bit of memory surfaced she smiled, even if it was slightly sad. "Come to think of it, after you were born I wasn't allowed to ever see her again. That's when she was placed into a different universe as a mage of time and space. Then there was some major war or something. After Skuld was born, that's when I was allowed to speak with her again, although, it was only over the phone."

"Well, unless Almighty grants the request as a viable wish, which I'd doubt he would ever do, I think you can make the wish." She turned then, going back to the pot, stirring the broth again. "Who knows, he's bent the rules before, he may even do it again." Urd left the kitchen, causing Belldandy to giggle quietly. Urd had been given so much leeway in the past it was almost frightening. All of them were. Although the laws seemingly were dangerous, Almighty had a soft spot for all of them, and Urd topped the list. She tested his sanity many a time, and always, he forgave her. Although, it wasn't ever without justified punishment. Even at that, she suffered a slap on the wrist at the worst of times.

Walking through the small garden, Urd fixated herself on a flower. Such a weak little sprout. She remembered feeling like that once, long ago. Finding a patch of grass, she sat down, than she looked at the sky. It was so different when one gazed at the heavens from earth. Not that you could really see much. The sky hid a thriving land filled with peace and prosperity, well, for those deserving of such a thing anyway. She never knew of a life away from being a goddess. Almighty looked after her well, as he did with every goddess. Those that worked for him gained immunities that went far beyond purely bliss. She never knew that part though. Belldandy was likely gifted his blessing, and in the result, it wasn't any wonder what her path became. Part of her wished she could attain Belldandy's level of happiness. If only so she could better understand her reasons within life.

She found it funny, the irony of where Belldandy found happiness. Earth, the one place full of sin, anger, sadness...demons. Full of temptation that could cause harm and distress. Still, it was here that Belldandy found her ideal of bliss. Urd couldn't say she hated it here, though, nor could she say she liked it either. It was an even mix, give and take. She would have loved to see Setsuna again, but at what cost? She often wondered how deeply she would be punished. Setsuna was merely a slave after all.

Not that Urd was any better...

"Did you decide on a wish?" Skuld chirped, jumping out from behind her hiding place. "I know I'm ready. I'll grant anything you want, so just please, tell me what it is." Skuld begged, knowing that deep down, it was a long shot. If Urd gave her anything impossible, Skuld would be lucky. "I'll do my best. I promise!"

With a defeated sigh, Urd shook her head. "Skuld, I do have a wish, you're right about that." The joy in her youngest sister's eyes became overly abundant as Skuld waited in rapt attention for her appointed task. "But, I can't just give it to you that easily." Urd continued pulling the young girl into her lap. "It's true we had training when we were your age kiddo, that's no lie." Melancholy eyes seemed to calm Skuld's demeanor, and soon the joy changed into confusion. "However, the wish I have is one very important to me, and is held deep within my heart. I can't just have you call this thing out, because if it works, bad things will happen."

"Really, like what?" Prying, like always, wouldn't get Skuld anywhere.

"There's no good way to explain it, just give me time, and then, I will tell you my wish."

"Urd, I'm tired of waiting!" Skuld exclaimed. "You say you'll help me with my training, but you never do. All you ever do is tease me, or tell me I can't do something. Instead of giving me a chance, you just put me down, telling me I can't do it. Well, what can I do Urd, what do you want from me!"

"You know what I want!" Urd shouted, her temper lost. "I want to see my sister again!"  
"Granted!" Skuld shouted back, having no idea what she had just started.

A thunderous clap of thunder marked that statement as both a red light, and a blue light swirled from deep within the earth, and then falling from the sky. As if the power was going to engulf them, and eat them both whole. The ground, sky, and even the shrine became shrouded in the energy, and then...

It went black...

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Same disclaimer applies, please, read and review. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4.

Urd was the first to wake, a warm bed the only thing saving her from more pain. She sighed, it was so wonderful, and her head was pounding. This was it's own piece of heaven it seemed, her own little well of knowledge. She knew there was a cool cloth draped over her forehead, idly, she heard voices in the background, although truthfully, she didn't know who they were. Skuld was still asleep nearby, the girl's breath something she both knew and welcomed. Sound from other rooms were also apparent, although, Urd couldn't be sure who it was, or why they were making such a racket. Holding her head in her hands she tried to sit up. "Geez, you think you people could shut up? I need to sleep off this hangover." Urd groaned.

"I doubt you have a hangover." A voice rang out, a familiarity among the unknown. "Although, I suppose that the feeling is likely similar. Universal travel is quite the difficult task." Her cool voice was smooth as silk, though dark, and seemingly lonely. The noise in the house told otherwise though, Setsuna had many people in her life, and although Urd hadn't ever met them, she knew well the mage was not a completely solitary being.

"Well, isn't that just lovely." Urd spat in both pain and confusion. "Did you come for a visit?" The question wasn't filled with the joy Urd thought she would have possessed on this occasion, and that's when something struck her. "This... isn't the shrine. Where is here!" Urd coughed abruptly shocking herself out of her momentary delirium, "Rather, where the hell am I!" The bed was dressed in silken sheets, and the room was most assuredly a master bedroom. Skuld was asleep next to her, and all the while, Urd was in denial, she knew she wasn't in her own home. "This isn't good."

"One for understatement, aren't you." Setsuna's deject monotone answered before taking another sip of her milk tea. "It's been years Urd, and all you can do, is sit their gawking. This was what you wished for, wasn't it?" Setsuna knew this was going to happen. She had been preparing for such a wonderful day, a day when she would finally be welcomed home among her more unworldly family. Sadly, her wish wouldn't ever be gifted. Setsuna knew this, and yet, it became quite the quandary to find Urd, and the goddess's company plopped in haphazard glory across the front lawn. "This is breaking quite a lot of laws you know."

"Well, duh." She was never a fan of statements made for dense people, especially when she herself was quite intelligent. "We both know Fate likes to get her kicks, looks like this time, she had a little to much to drink." It was then Urd rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her blurry vision, and her clouded memories. "Speaking of fate, where are we, because I know this isn't heaven, and there's no way it can be hell."

"I can't say I know who this "Fate" of yours is. In my eyes, fate is only a calling in which I serve. I've never met anyone who embodied such a role." The next comment was added with mirth. "As for your location, you are in Japan." For Setsuna, that much would have been clear. "As far as where you belong, I've no idea. My universe is far different that yours, and the only way you could possibly exist, is if the gods above allowed you to do so." This was her home, a cozy little place she shared with her family, although the term was a loose one.

"Fate's a bitch." Urd sighed, she didn't much care for that woman. "Always trying to make things harder than they have to be, and let's not forget how much she enjoys the drink." Feeling ill aside, Urd's major worry fell to her youngest sister. "She's alright, isn't she?" Peaceful sleep came for a goddess no matter what her condition was, and Skuld had clearly seen better days.

"All of your travel party arrived in one piece, more or less in the same condition." Setsuna answered. "The male is resting in another room. The woman Belldandy is enjoying tea in the sitting room. It is only you and Skuld that are still having difficulty, but I assume that is because of the power you consumed. Hotaru tried reviving you, but she found that nothing worked. You're bodies are different from a human, and unlike us, we can't seem to heal you."

"Did you give her ice cream?" Urd asked nonchalantly.

"Why on this green earth would I give an unconscious child ice cream?" Setsuna's sigh told Urd more than any of the words had. It was then that Urd realized her sister's level of tolerance was quickly wearing thin. It was that truth, if nothing else, that made Urd comply with the unspoken, yet profound question.

"I.." Urd hadn't a clue how she would be able to get out of this one. What she would admit aloud became an almost childlike admission, one she often repressed. "I wanted to see you." Feeling like a scolded child, she coughed, trying to change the subject. She would grasp at any straws if it saved her from trouble. "Nice room, by the way. Sure attracts plenty of men, eh?"

"Gather your wits about you Urd." Setsuna remarked crossly. "This is no time for play." Softly, hesitantly, a smile fluttered upon Setsuna's face. "I will find a way to see that you get home. Until then, my dearest sister, please stay out of trouble." More noise and mindless chatter made its way to their ears, and with a resigned sigh, Setsuna finally gave up the inevitable. "You should meet my companions, I doubt sending you back home will be easy, you may be here for quite some time."

Although it seemed all was right with the world, the heavens had far more going on. In a meeting room, locked away from most of the populace, a great annoyance was unfolding. The table was long, the guest list even longer, as many seats filled with gods and goddesses who kept the banter lively. Hours had past by now, and many were growing weary with the discussions. Even more bodies stood along the walls, listening to the constant arguing. So many things could go wrong. "I keep telling her not to break the rules!" A woman's shrill voice screeched across the long table. "I keep having to punish her. This time, that stupid half breed that gets involved. How am I to govern what my name implies when I have unruly subordinates?"

"Now, now." Chronos warned, his elderly body sagging with unease. "Setsuna didn't plan for this to occur. Your wrath should not befall onto her." His wrinkled hands held fast to his chair as he tried to sit up further. "For quite some time, our rules and laws have kept servants in check. However, as you know, Setsuna isn't just a normal servant." This was quite the predicament. "As long as misfortune continues to spread by Setsuna's actions, Hild will not take a liking to any recourse you take. If you punish Setsuna this time, balance will fall and Hild will be favored."

"How could anything positive come from this!" Fate shouted, throwing her alcohol across the room, crashing into the monitor currently playing. "The goddesses have moved location. We will lose shares!"

"And that, dear Fate, will appease Hild." The Almighty spoke up. He had called for this particular meeting. "Shares will also increase for us, if we allow the freedom of choice. Those blessed with powers, are only so gifted, because good can come of them. The Sailor Senshi fight for things that our scriptures teach. Although they have mortal sins, they, like Keiichi, are pure souls, with pure intentions. With the help of goddesses on their side, we will surely gain more shares than Hild. A good outcome indeed."

"Oh dear, I sense this to be a bad idea." Chronos sighed. "Can't we just return the goddesses to their own place in the universe. Think of all the corrupt data that Yggdrasil will have to restore. The amount of paradoxes that would have to be fixed would be insurmountable. That would only be the start. If we send them back now, we can revert the kinks in a short time. My powers would ensure that no one would even remember this little event even happened."

"I agree." Fate nodded, floating around in the air non nonchalantly. "Not only that, but Setsuna has laws she must abide by for a reason. We can't let the other Senshi believe that they actually hold power over the universe. Plus, what if Urd or Skuld blabs our secret?"

"Then we would put a gag order out. I would personally see that the Senshi are properly dealt with." Almighty told them. "Besides, we all know well by now that we've given them our gifts because we trust them."

"If I may," A great god's voice boomed as he spoke. "I see very little reason why we should fear their powers. It was only after much deliberation that we agreed that Sailor Warriors should be part of creation in the first place. I can not speak for all of the Senshi, but the girl who wields fire, only does so, because we, those of the gods and demons she represents chose her to do so." This discussion had gone on many times before. "She is a strong warrior with only the strongest and most powerful gods lighting her flames of passion. Those of demons gave her powers of destruction. We tempered her well."

"The woman of Mars is a gifted soul indeed." A woman spoke this time, a simple voice among the ciaos. "Those who gift Venus her powers have also done so, because we feel she embodies our souls with absolute perfection." It was Aphrodite, a goddess well known, and highly respected. "Love is a complex feeling, just as diverse as the girl herself. I agree we should take caution, but those of us who gave these girls powers, well, we chose them for reasons that should not be questioned."

"You simply do not understand." Fate sighed. "You gave them powers, yes. But, they are still mortals, with sins and darkness." It was a deep truth all had to accept. "Just as our scriptures rule their powers, a darkness from Hild lies within. There's no possible way we can trust them. Especially with Urd close by."

"The crystals they wear, as you all know, are power limiters much like our own." Almighty reminded them. "Without them, they could not use our gifts, and would be rendered normal. We picked these souls because we trust them to act in our steed in the mortal realm. For now, we will not take any action, Setsuna shall not be sealed." Almighty ordered, looking directly at Fate. "We shall conclude this meeting with the understanding that we shall merely observe. As long as the Senshi remain normal, and use their powers only for emergency, or to do our bidding, we have little we must fear."

"Hild will likely stick her nose into this." Warned Fate, knowing full well the woman would love doing just that.

"That is why we will take things slowly." Almighty told them, standing from his seat. "This meeting is adjourned."

To Be Continued.


End file.
